virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Miko
Sakura Miko (さくらみこ) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber. Introduction Video Miko's introduction. Appearance Personality A cyber world-born maiden, Sakura Miko touches upon subcultures such as anime and video games. She started to work as a VTuber for her dreams to become an idol. Virtual YouTubers tend to have their own greeting phrases; in her case, she says "NyaHello". History Her Twitter account was opened on 31 March 2018 while her YouTube channel was created on 25 April although her first activity on her channel was not started until her introduction video which was uploaded on 1 August. On 25 December, it was announced that she would join Hololive as the main cast in Miko no Tsutome! (みこのつとめっ！), a short animation under the Holo Anime (ホロアニメ) brand.Cover Corporation. (2018, December 25). YouTube日常系ショートアニメ番組ブランド「ホロアニメ」始動、「さくらみこ」ホロライブ加入のお知らせ release. Retrieved from https://prtimes.jp/main/html/rd/p/000000018.000030268.html On 1 August 2019, she celebrated her 1st year anniversary along with the announcement of getting a new "2nd" 3D outfit were she is wearing a swimsuit. Events * Since 12 April 2019, she hosts a monthly variety show in the REALITY app called God Summit (神々さみっと Kamigami Samitto) which is a collaboration with her co-hosts Kazamiya Matsuri, Sister Cleaire, and Tenjin Kotone. There are currently five episodes in total, with some of the episodes archived in their respective YouTube channels, with one episode archived in REALITY Studio channel. Fans She officially calls her fans "35P" (みこぴー Mikopi). Her name "Miko" (みこ) can be harmonized into the numbers "3" and "5" in japanese, which also corresponds to her birthday (5 March), hence the origin of the fan name. Fans often Super Chat her streams in amounts of "3,535" as reference to her name. They are usually depicted as white cats in her videos. Trivia * Her character designer is Tanaka Yuuichi which is known as the character designer for ''A Certain Magical Index'' and ''My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU TOO!'', among others.【速報】バーチャル巫女VTuber『さくらみこ』がホロライブ加入へ　所属VTuberによる『ホロアニメ』が始動. (2018, December 25). Retrieved from https://vtub0.com/sakuramiko/18349/ Her hairstyle bears some similarity to the main characters of both shows, Misaka Mikoto and Hikigaya Hachiman respectively. * She has varying official height measurements. ** On 5 March 2019, she agreed with an artist that deduced her height to be about 156 to 157 cm.s_kiyo. (2019, March 5). さくらみこちゃん誕生日おめでとうございます！ ホロライブ身長表にみこちゃん追加しました。 たしかまだ身長公表されてません…よね？ 丁度ロボ子さん154cm＜みこちゃん＜そらちゃん160cmなので推定156～7cmと予想 やってほしいギャルゲーとか色々あるのでマシュマロ投げようと思ってます #miko_Art Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/statuses/1102613827592478720 Archived tweet ** On 28 March 2019, she tweeted an image stating her height to be at 153 cm.sakuramiko35. (2019, March 28). できました！＞＜�� #さくらみこ Tweet. Retrieved from https://twitter.com/sakuramiko35/status/1111342647862452224 ** During the Arte Akihabara and hololive collaboration campaign, an official height chart of hololive virtual YouTubers was put on display with her height being stated as 152 cm.Height chart * She likes playing Eroge and has a playlist of her Eroge streams in her channel. ** She has, in many occasions, accidentally open an Eroge in the middle of playing another game in her stream. ** She once told during one of her streams that Saga Planets is her favorite Eroge Studio. Among the games from this studio she has played and streamed are Hatsuyuki Sakura, Kin'iro Loveriche, and Natsuyume Nagisa. External Links * Miko Ch. さくらみこ - YouTube channel * Sakura Miko's corporate profile on hololive.tv * @sakuramiko35 - Sakura Miko's official Twitter account * 樱巫女Official - Sakura Miko's official bilibili channel * @sakuramiko35 - Sakura Miko's Marshmallow account * さくらみこ@Vtuber - nana user page * さくらみこ - Nicovideo Encyclopedia * さくらみこ - Pixiv Encyclopedia * さくらみこ - unofficial hololive Seesaawiki * 樱巫女 - Moegirl Encyclopedia References Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:Produced by Corporate Category:3D Category:Hololive